Gods
Gods are a race of powerful immortal beings that are nearly unsurpassed in raw strength, with the exception of the dragons. They can be found in tribes called Pantheons, with each having their own home, despite the fact of Char Actus being their capital where most of them live. The titans, as the firstborn of the gods, responsible for the creating of their capital, several races and many marvels enjoyed today are often looked upon by lesser gods as leaders. History Characteristics Due to their own sheer amount of power compared to other races, many gods have a biased view of themselves, believing themselves to be truly indestructible even in the face of evidence. Those that hold the view of mortal inferiority treat them as if they were toys or things to step on, while those who believe in them often go out of their way to assist them. Much like humans, the attitude of gods varies from person to person. Gods can reproduce with non-divine beings such as dragons, humans, elves and others, each possessing attributes from both their parents magnified. Although they are semi-divine, they only possess limited magical potential as they are still limited to a physical form, unlike their godly parent. Appearance Gods largely possess the appearance of humans with a noticeable difference in height and slight variations that are nonexistent among humans or any other. Animalistic forms also exist among gods who prefer a certain appearance, but human bodies are much more common. Although gods do possess a physical body and appearance that they prefer, they are capable of changing it at will or simply by manifesting within an inanimate object or an animal. Types of Gods *'Titans' - Known as the firstborn, the titans are immensely powerful beings, even compared to other gods. They created many of the realms such as Char Actus, Nithera, Hareth and many others. Although they are practically all-powerful, they rarely intervene in events unless it involves themselves or something they are interested in. *'Demigods' - Considered "half-gods", demigods are a collective of races and individuals that are both mortal and contain divine essence, granting them incredible power. The type of being most commonly referred to as a demigod is the direct children of a god and a mortal, whereas demigod races are simply called by their name. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength': Gods display physical strength that far surpasses that of mortal beings and creatures, easily capable of overwhelming their lesser enemies in combat. *'Magic': Gods have an innate ability to use and manipulate magic to an extreme degree. What type of magic they are most capable of depends on the circumstances of their birth either through spontaneous manifestation or reproduction. *'Immortality': Once they reach the age of maturity, gods do not age and are immune to all illnesses. Gods are also immune to all traditional forms of harm without the use of magic. *'Power Granting': Gods can impart portions of their own essence and graft it onto the soul of another, granting them additional powers that can be passed on through bloodlines or be taken away before then. *'Possession': Gods can inhabit the bodies of the mortals, creatures or inanimate objects. They are able to survive the death of their bodies if their essence is not within them. While they are gods, they still require to treat the bodies as if they did before. Weaknesses *'Magic': They can be weakened or injured through the use of extremely powerful magic, but requiring the magic of the gods to kill another. *'Divinity': The power of divinity can be used to kill a god if it is imbued within a weapon, spell or into the killer themselves. *'Primordials': Beings such as titans or dragons can easily kill gods. Notable *Aborh - God of Magic *Aldir - God of Life *Karidia - Goddess of Light *Korenia - Goddess of Darkness *Murkim - God of the Dead Category:Races